Kissing the souls
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo dieciséis años, un gato con una mancha en el ojo y mi vecina es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.


Los personajes son de** Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Advertencias:** Yuri, incesto.

* * *

><p>Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo dieciséis años, un gato con una mancha en el ojo y mi vecina es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. También tengo una familia numerosa porque mi madre era una adicta al sexo, o eso me dijo un día Renkotsu pero yo casi nunca le creo porque él es bastante <em>gore<em> y le gusta verme sufrir en el peor de los casos. Saber que mi madre era una ninfómana no es que me duela, pero nunca me han gustado las personas promiscuas, a saber porque. También tengo una relación incestuosa con mi hermano mayor pero eso sólo saben mis hermanos y yo porque no es algo que la gente se imagine siempre, sólo alguien con la mente tan morbosa como Jakotsu lo adivinaría en la manera como Bankotsu me sonríe como si no hubiera nada que él no conozca ya. No es algo pervertido, pero él siempre ha sido el más cariñoso de todos, tal vez le haga competencia Suikotsu porque él es un amor y es médico y siempre está pendiente de mi corazón, claro, siempre y cuando no le despiertes los instintos homicidas porque se pone como neurótico con la sangre y los desastres que causa. Pero yo lo amo porque es mi hermano y yo nací para amar a todos, eso me dijo un día Jakotsu, el hermano mío que es una diva y es él quién me hace reír junto con Bankotsu; también es el causante de que mi gato sólo se llame gato, porque Jakotsu le cambiaba los nombres cada semana y mi pobre gato se confundía y así que yo como soy un alma cándida le facilite diciéndole solo gato.

Pero no siempre lo he tenido. Antes tenía un perro pero terminó muerto sobre la alfombra envenado. Verán, yo tengo un hermano obsesionado con los venenos, se llama Mukotsu y es el que se disfraza de santa claus en navidad. Nosotros no creemos en eso pero siempre es divertido verlo con barba blanca y observar la cara de emoción de Jakotsu al disfrazarlo. Pero ese día yo lloré cuando me mató el perro, lloré tanto que me quedé como vacía y estaba roja de tanto gritarle que era un maldito enfermo. Yo nunca digo groserías ni nunca ataco a nadie porque soy terriblemente buena, eso me dicen mis hermanos, pero ese día yo estaba muy enojada y cuando me enojo yo exploto y a saber qué cosas digo, por eso yo no me creo tan buena, porque tengo algo oscuro dentro. Bankotsu se enojó con Mukotsu porque él no soporta verme así y le dio unos buenos golpes en la cabeza. Yo luego me sentí muy mal y le pedí disculpas aun cuando mi perro seguía muerto en el suelo. Mukotsu me prometió que nunca más se volvería a meter con mis mascotas y al otro día fue cuando me trajo a gato. Resta decir que ese día estaba feliz y Bankotsu que estaba contento porque yo lo estaba, me besó en las costillas diciéndome que yo soy la persona más pura de este mundo; tal vez esa sea una de las razones por la que se acuesta conmigo y es porque según él no hay mujer en este mundo más buena que yo, y a él siempre le han gustado las cosas prohibidas y corromper. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo porque hay alguien que es más blanca que yo y esa es mi vecina.

Se llama Kikyou y tiene esos ojos cafés que parecen luces dentro de una bolsa de papel que viaja en el firmamento. Yo la he observado muchas veces desde la ventana de nuestro apartamento. El de ella queda más abajo así que puedo observar cuando se inclina a regar las flores en su alfeizar. Del como los pájaros se posan en sus pálidos hombros y cantan y yo siento una terrible envidia. Ella que es de marfil y a mí siempre me han gustado los hombros, me parecen sexys, es como mi fetiche. Empezó porque me pareció terriblemente hermosa. Me recordaba a las geishas y a los cisnes, y cuando me saludó desde su ventana con un asentamiento y una ligera sonrisa a mi algo por dentro me ardió. Luego empecé a tener pensamientos morbosos y me llegué a tocar varias veces en el baño, con un Kikyou que salía demasiado imperceptible como para que me hiciera culpa. Un día cuando comíamos Jakotsu me preguntó que me gustaba más y yo respondí estúpidamente "vagina…digo, Kiyou, digo, salsa de mora" y me puse tan roja como marte. Ahí todos supieron que me gustaba la vecina que ayuda a los niños desamparados y enseña manualidades. Soy Kagome y me gustan los hombres con el cabello largo, los transexuales en ropa interior, tener sexo con mi hermano y Kikyou. Ya ven, no soy tan buena, no como ella. Me pregunto qué pensaría ella de mí. Tal vez que soy una niña con un montón de hermanos que son súper raros. La niña consentida porque soy la menor, la ocho, el número par que rompió con la rutina de mis hermanos.

Y ahí me encuentro yo, con mi ropa interior de algodón mirándola sin que ella se dé cuenta. Porque ella es ese amor platónico que todos tienen, es esa chica en _manos tijeras_ que baila bajo la nieve a punto de sangrar, es el mimo que canta bajo la lluvia en las calles de Londres, es la canción de amor de _Elton John, _ella es el montón de almas encerradas en una cajita musical, ella es fuerte y es bondadosa y a mí los ojos se me ponen de vidrio porque yo la quiero para mí. Yo le quiero besar las almas y el corazón, quedarme acostada en su pecho, desnudas y enrolladas y con las cortinas que se mueven por el aire arrullándonos hasta que mi cuerpo quedé marcado en el suyo. Entonces entenderé por fin el placer de poder estar con algo tan bueno.

"Kagome querida, sólo ve y fóllatela ¿quieres? Es bueno para tu salud" me interrumpe Jakotsu que fuma atrás mío. A mí no me gusta el olor del cigarrillo pero según él la gente se ve muy misteriosa fumando, como planeando un asesinato. "¡Que cosas dices Jakotsu!" le espeto escandalizada. Una cosa son mis pensamientos y otra es muy distinta cuando las dicen en voz alta. Pero él me entiende y sabe que si yo al menos no hablo con ella me volveré loca de tristeza. Al final me visto con una falda marrón, mis pantaletas de algodón y mi sostén azul eléctrico que se ve a través de mi ligera blusa blanca. Empaco en una bolsa un montón de yeso y vendas y _chop suey_ que había preparado Ginkotsu, un hermano que le encantan los robots y los cuchillos, tal vez es por eso que no sale de la cocina. Me dejo el cabello suelto y salgo con la bilis en el paladar.

Ella me abre sorprendida pero muy amable. Ya me conoce el nombre y yo obviamente el de ella. La excusa no era tan rebuscada, es que yo que soy tan generosa voy a donar una escultura de mi torso desnudo a una fundación de derechos de las mujeres, algo así la verdad Jakotsu fue el que inventó la mentira, pero yo al final sé que terminaré buscando una fundación de esas y lo donaré. O tal vez lo dejé como bol en la casa, pero no me agrada saber que alguien come de mis pechos. En fin, ella entiende que soy la única mujer y es algo incómodo que tu hermano te unte yeso en las tetas. Bueno, no fue una total mentira, porque Bankotsu es el único y es diferente y es una historia totalmente aparte. El punto es que termino a punto de estar desnuda de arriba al frente de ella y yo tiemblo de emoción al saber que sentiré sus manos sobre mi trigueña piel. Cuando comienza a mí los pensamientos morbosos se me quitan y comienzo a reírme porque nunca he tenido una amiga para hacer estas locuras, siempre preocupándome por mi familia y nunca he tenido tiempo como hacer nuevas amistades, y tampoco es que quisiera, mis hermanos tienen todo lo que un millón de personas podrían mostrarme. Pero esto es relajante y divertido y ella también lo disfruta. Es algo muy puro y es que nosotras somos muy buenas y nacimos para ser amadas y protegidas y para luchar. Somos las chicas que juntan con el villano disque para quererlo cambiar. La verdad, es que nosotras sólo debemos ser admiradas. O al menos Kikyou sí, porque como he dicho, yo no soy tan pura como ella. Yo soy la villana que quiere tenerla para sí misma porque Kikyou es un montón de almas en un cuerpo de porcelana. Eso quiero creer, aunque todos piensen soy tan blanca como ella.

Entonces ahora comemos _chop suey_. Tomo del té que ella hizo antes y todo el lugar huele a incienso y tomillo y laurel y otras hierbas que no puedo identificar. Kikyou vive sola porque no quiere vivir para un hombre sino para la sociedad. Le derriten los niños y es médica, aunque no trabaja en ningún hospital. Tiene veinte años y su sueño es ser una madre. Habla despacio y tiene una voz neutra. Parece fría pero es bastante cálida, lo sé porque vi como rió muchas veces conmigo cuando yo tenía ese yeso hasta en el cabello. No sé como pero me inclino para besarla en la comisura del labio. La beso y ella está sorprendida y yo simplemente quiero besarla para siempre. Es tibia y besa despacio y es que dos personas tan buenas como nosotras solo besamos como acariciando un gato, despacio, lentamente, casi con pereza. Ella ríe cuando caigo encima de ella y yo sonrío porque es hermosa. No sé, no sé, pero mis labios se dirigen a sus hombros. Duro ahí mucho tiempo, lamiéndole la piel de leche y rozando con mi nariz los poros de su piel. Luego sólo somos como una perla de deseos que todos quieren pero que no se puede tocar. Y hacemos el amor, tenemos sexo y yo le presiono los huesos, los músculos del pecho, el corazón entre sus pulmones, las almas que viajan hacía todos lados y cuando ella se arquea, yo ya no me diferencio de ella.

Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo dieciséis años y un hermano que se llama Kyokotsu, tan alto que de niña me colgaba en los árboles y allí yo subía hasta la copa hasta volverme una flor de Sakura. Tengo unos hermanos que son unos hedonistas y tengo a Bankotsu, el hermano que en las noches me besa y me hace el amor y es como si me robara un poquito de mi paz y de mi calor, con su lengua en mi ombligo hablándonos a nuestra manera. Tengo un gato con una mancha en el ojo y mi vecina es simplemente preciosa. En las tardes comemos comida china y tailandés y terminamos rozándonos como si todo el mundo entero nos empujara a fundirnos.


End file.
